


Chickens

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [20]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chickens, Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, farm animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The hottest poly relationship in New York decides to take Maria to a farm.





	Chickens

“Tones, are we sure that this is a good idea? Some of these animals are a lot bigger than Maria is. They could hurt her accidently,” Rhodey says and Tony glances over at him from where he is paying for a hat with a sheep on it for Maria.

“That’s why we’re going to keep her away from the bigger animals. We’ll stick to the smaller and baby animals,” Tony says as Loki adds another layer of sunscreen to Maria who is whining and squirming and making moves to move around.

“Are you sure Tones?” Rhodey asks looking around at the animals.

“Yeah, what could happen? Oh I know! She could get eaten by a chicken,” Tony says as they carry her around the farm.

They get a picture of her petting a lamb and staring at a set of ducklings. She giggles as they watch a piglet escape it’s pen and start following some girl and her class around the farm. Loki keeps rubbing sunscreen on her. Cursing that she got his fair complexion. It’s been nothing but a curse to protect her from the sun.

They’re just getting ready to go home when Tony smiles and takes Maria to go see the chickens.

“And these Maria, are chickens. You’ll learn more about them when we have your first trip to McDon...ah!” Tony shouts lifting Maria high up into the air as a pile of chickens comes tear assing through the pen towards them. Maria squeals excitedly as she’s lifted into the air.

“Ow!” Tony says moving his feet away from the chicken pecking at his shin. Tony is shocked at how painful being pecked is.

“What was that about getting eaten by a chicken?” Rhodey calls out and bursts out laughing and Stephen puts a shield around Tony and Maria until they are out of the pen.

“I am never going to a farm again!” Tony grumbles as they step into the portal Stephen creates to get them him.

Maria giggles and tickles Tony’s face with a chicken feather as they set her down for her nap. Tony smiles and goes into his office to get some paperwork done so he can play with Maria when she wakes up.

When he walks in, he freezes when he sees his desk.

“WHY IS THERE A CHICKEN IN MY OFFICE?” he shrieks and Loki and Rhodey high-five and snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
